Leipzig
by Beledien
Summary: Fanfic basado en la película Civil War. Pequeño relato sobre como llegar a Leipzig.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota.** Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel. Esta historia está basada solamente en hechos de la película Civil War de los hermanos Russo, y con todo ellos puede haber imprecisiones, errores cronológicos y de continuidad, OoC y clichés malintencionados, así que ténganme un poco de paciencia que es solamente un intento de entretenimiento.

 **Leipzig**

Parecía un taller a medio desmantelar, Steve no lo sabía, sí sabía que la enorme prensa podría mantener quieto a su viejo amigo Bucky, si es que todavía se resistía a recordar su pasado.

No pasó mucho para que el antes Sargento Barnes recobrara la razón y luego de una breve conversación supo que el tiempo apremiaba. Las noticias que Barnes le dio al capitán no fueron las mejores, otros sujetos más indomables que el Soldado de Invierno pronto serían liberados y nadie podía prever las intenciones del enemigo. Por fortuna y pese a ya no contar el apoyo de Tony, todavía contaba con Sharon, quien desde dentro de la organización podría ayudarles, por lo menos a recuperar parte del equipo, especialmente el de Sam y su escudo.

Leipzig sería el lugar del encuentro, sitio del que el Capitán Rogers no se puso a reflexionar mucho, así que tendrían que ponerse en marcha.

—Debemos conseguir un automóvil —le dijo Steve a Sam.

—Y supones que como soy negro soy un experto en robar coches –respondió Falcon mostrando su molestia.

—Sam no seas tan susceptible, no quise ofenderte, pero sabes que en combate hay que olvidarse no hay otra opción –le explicaba a su amigo —, además durante la guerra tuve que hacerlo para rescatar a los prisioneros –Aunque decidió omitir que luego de eso tuvo que volver a repetir el delito, pero claro, estaba al lado de Natasha y ella era menos remilgosa en cuanto a esas cosas, tal vez porque habría hecho cosas peores –Iría yo pero tengo que… ah… tú sabes –dijo haciéndole señas con la mirada a Sam respecto a Bucky que seguía atrapado en la enorme prensa.

—¿Saber qué? –Preguntó con recelo Barnes que había escuchado la pequeña discusión.

—No sé de qué estás hablando Steve — Sam también le dio una mirada extrañada como si en su mente se tejieran las ideas más alocadas —, explícate.

El capitán suspiró y luego se dirigió a Barnes.

—No te ofendas Bucky, pero alguien tiene que vigilarte para que no te escapes otra vez.

—Apenas puedo moverme y creo que ya te he dado pruebas de que no pienso volver a convertirme en un asesino —Bucky trató de acomodarse porque su postura no era la mejor –Además yo creo que a estas horas todos los caminos de salida de la ciudad deben estar completamente vigilados, si vamos en automóvil seremos presa fácil.

—Entonces ¿qué sugieres? –pregunto el Capitán.

—Tendremos que usar bicicletas –respondió casi sin expresión en su voz.

—Genial, voy a llamar a Clint para decirle que vamos a llegar tarde a la cita, porque queremos disfrutar de la campiña alemana y de paso podemos hacer un picnic.

— He vivido en Europa más tiempo que tú, y conozco sus costumbres –le dijo desafiante a Sam—. Aquí es normal que la gente use bicicletas. Seguramente están requisando cada coche que sale de la ciudad, pero nadie se fijará tres sujetos que hacen deporte por los alrededores. Si te parece muy complicado te dejaremos aquí y te recogeremos cuando todo haya pasado.

—Mejor te dejamos a ti –le respondió Sam —, Así un soldado asesino menos de que preocuparnos.

—Sam, no le digas esas cosas a Bucky, que no fue su culpa que le lavaran el cerebro. Bucky, necesitamos a Sam y cuantos más seamos mejor, así que dejaremos a nadie aquí –intervino Steve, se daba cuenta de que sus dos amigos no tenían nada en común y no sentían simpatía el uno por el otro —. Y Bucky… Es un buen plan –sonrió Steve —. Me alegro de tenerte de vuelta.

Sam farfulló algo entre dientes y le pareció ver cierto aire de victoria en ese sujeto en el que Steve confiaba tanto.

Más tarde tres ciclistas iban como cualquier ciudadano que prefiere una opción más ecológica a un automóvil, por supuesto no llamaban la atención de nadie, excepto Sam que no iba muy contento.

—Una bicicleta rosa, ¿no podías conseguir algo mejor?

—Lo siento Sam, no había tiempo para conseguir otra cosa –se disculpó Steve cuya consciencia todavía le remordía —, aunque lamento más haber tenido que robarle una a una niña, espero que no extrañe mucho su bici.

—Y ahora me quieres hacer sentir culpable –seguía quejándose Sam —. ¿Por qué tuvieron que darme a mí justo la bici rosa?

—Porqué es mi plan –dijo Bucky manejando su bici negra.

—Yo soy el Capitán América –dijo Steve con su bici azul con vivos rojos y estrellas —, esta bici me va perfecta.

—Pero ¿por qué tenía que ser rosa?

—Porqué fue lo mejor que pude conseguir, ya que tú te niegas a tener que hacer estas cosas tan poco honorables como robarles sus juguetes a los niños.

—Estoy comenzando a creer que no eres una buena influencia –Dijo Sam.

Llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad donde muchos policías patrullaban y hacían detener a los coches para revisar hasta los baúles, también había otros sujetos con trajes supervisando estas operaciones, pero nadie tomaba en cuenta a la gente de la ciclo vía. Steve le dio la razón a Bucky, de haber ido en coche les habrían visto y no es que les hubieran podido atrapar en el acto, pero una frenética huída como la de la mañana no se le antojaba. Además podrían seguirles el rastro, lo mejor era desaparecer. Su amigo lo había hecho por años y ahora eso daba frutos.

Anochecía y ya estaban lejos de donde patrullaba la policía. Llegaron hasta un arroyo y Bucky se detuvo, fue al arroyo y se lavó la cara, los otros dos le siguieron.

—Creo que ya podemos conseguir un coche. Ya estamos lejos, y de paso podemos preguntar por el camino hacia Leipzig.

—Supongo que otro delito más en mi haber no hará peor mella a mi nombre –dijo Steve —, después de todo ya soy un fuera de la ley a nivel internacional.

—No lo harás de nuevo, yo iré contigo esta vez, no quiero que me pase lo mismo como con la bicicleta –advirtió Sam.

—Pero ¿quién se quedará con Bucky?

—No necesito niñeras, yo puedo arreglármelas perfectamente bien solo –protestó Barnes —. Además ¿cómo piensan pedir direcciones en Alemania sin levantar sospechas? ¿Alguno sabe algo en alemán?

—¿Strudel? –dijo Sam por decir algo, pero sabía que no tenía oportunidad de ganar esta partida –Supongo que tú sí sabes.

— _Ja, ich spreche Deutsch_. –Respondió Bucky *

Steve se sorprendió al principio, pero tenía sentido, si Bucky era un asesino internacional, parte de ello tendría que ver con usarle en varios países. Por supuesto Rogers no culpaba de estos crímenes a su amigo, no tendría porqué, después de todo lo que había sido antes de caer del tren fue borrado de la mente y transformado en un experimento del doctor Zola.

—Sé que puedes tú solo –dijo en tono conciliador —. Iré con Sam a conseguir un coche y tú te encargarás de obtener la dirección. Nos encontraremos aquí en cuanto tengamos lo que buscamos.

Fueron a pie dejando sus bicicletas robadas cerca del arroyo.

 **Nota final:**

*Sí, yo hablo alemán.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** Los personajes son de Marvel, y como ya mencioné esta historia puede contener imprecisiones, OoC, clichés y muchas cosas malas. Muchas gracias a los que se toman un poco de tiempo para leer esta historia.

 **Leipzig 2**

—Ya que nos vamos a dedicar al pillaje y como estamos en Alemania me gustaría un Mercedes, o un BMW –Decía Sam mientras caminaban entre las calles de una población con casas de estilo rural donde varios automóviles estaban aparcados.

—Dudo que consigas algo así –le explicó Steve —, además no debería ser un coche muy llamativo.

—¿Qué tal un Audi? –dijo Sam mientras intentaba abrir la puerta de uno plateado.

—No, muy vistoso, otro automóvil más pequeño sería mejor.

Y así ante todas las sugerencias de Sam, Steve negaba su aprobación. Finalmente llegaron al final de la calle donde un escarabajo azul estaba parado.

—Creo que es eso lo que buscamos –dijo Steve.

—¿Esa cosa? —Protestó Sam —Está cubierta de polvo y dudo que camine.

—Servirá.

—No lo creo, yo pienso que mejor volvemos por el Audi, es más bonito y creo que el color plateado va bien con mi traje de Falcon.

—Que seguirá confiscado si nos descubren y no llegamos con Sharon. Si tomamos este coche dentro de diez minutos tendrás a todos, incluido Tony detrás de ti. No, esto es más apropiado para pasar desapercibidos.

—Desapercibidos sí, pero no creo que podamos pasar de una milla con este cacharro.

Steve ingresó al Escarabajo y buscó los cables para darle contacto.

—No es ese cable, es el otro, el verde –Corrigió Sam —. No, haces todo mal, bájate del asiento del conductor, yo encenderé esta cosa.

Steve se bajó y Sam tomó su lugar.

—Solamente hay que unir estos dos y ya está.

—Pensé que no sabías como robar un automóvil.

—Hay cosas que aprendes en la calle –explicó viendo la mirada de reproche de Steve —, es solo que no me gusta que presuman cosas sobre mí por mi color.

Para fortuna de ambos el automóvil caminaba todavía y por eso regresaron al lugar donde habían dejado a Bucky.

—Bucky, ¿conseguiste las indicaciones? –preguntó Steve por la ventana del coche.

Barnes vio el escarabajo y su lacónica expresión cambió a otra de disgusto

—¿Para esto demoraron tanto? –Reclamó –No creo que lleguemos muy lejos.

—Eso fue lo que le dije – Sam le dio la razón, pero pronto se dio cuenta de ello porque no le gustaba la idea.

—Pero Bucky, tú habías dicho que era mejor pasar desapercibido –Steve le explicó.

—Yo no me refería esto.

—No seas tan remilgoso y sube de una vez –le dijo Sam sin perder la oportunidad de darle una orden al Soldado de Invierno.

—¿Dónde voy a ir yo?

—Pues, yo tomé el coche –dijo Sam, porque la palabra robar no le gustaba —, así que yo conduzco. Puedes lanzar la moneda con el Cap si quieres.

—Antes que digas algo Bucky, es mejor que recuerdes que a ti te buscan por toda Europa y que si vas adelante reconocerían tu cara más fácilmente.

—Ustedes también cuentan como criminales internacionales.

—Sí, pero no es una noticia que se hubiese divulgado globalmente, todavía.

Bucky refunfuñó un par de veces y luego subió al asiento trasero del escarabajo con los brazos cruzados haciendo un puchero.

—No lo tomes tan a pecho –dijo Sam sonriendo por esta victoria —, ahora dinos ¿conseguiste un mapa?

—No, pero obtuve esto –dijo sacando un móvil de su bolsillo.

Steve sacudió la cabeza, sus consignas morales y las de sus amigos estaban por los suelos.

—Según esta cosa parece que estamos en una ciudad llamada Potsdam –Decía Sam mientras buscaba en el mapa de móvil con una mano y con la otra llevaba el volante —. Leipzig no está muy lejos de aquí.

Lastimosamente para Falcon, esta actitud fue captada por un policía. Que ordenó se detuvieran.

— _Guten Abend Herr. Kann ich Ihren Führerschein ein paar Minuten ausleihen?_ (Buenas noches señor. ¿Me presta su licencia de conducir unos momentos?)

—Ah… verá usted… rayos, si hubiese sido blanco nadie me habría hecho detener el coche.

—Dice que le enseñes tu licencia de conducir en este mismo momento, si no quieres meterte en problemas –dijo lacónicamente Bucky que ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada a Sam.

—Aquí tiene usted –Sam le alcanzó su licencia. Afortunadamente a él no le habían confiscado ni su pasaporte ni su licencia de conducir.

— _Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss Ihnen mitteilen, dass Ihr Mobiltelefon und Antrieb zugleich verwenden, ist verboten_. (Lo siento mucho, pero debo informarle que utilizar el teléfono móvil y conducir al mismo tiempo está prohibido)

—Dice que cómo te atreves a jugar con el móvil en lugar de poner atención cuando conduces –siguió Bucky.

— _Es ist meine Pflicht, Ihnen ein Ticket zu geben_. (Es mi deber entregarle una boleta de infracción.)

—Ahora estarás suspendido un mes y no podrás volver a conducir otro coche en Alemania.

— _Haben Sie einen guten Abend Herr._ (Tenga usted una buena noche señor) –dijo el policía devolviendo la licencia y entregando a la vez la boleta..

—Ni siquiera un coche tan feo como éste.

Fue el momento en que Steve se dio cuenta del ardid de Bucky. Miró a su amigo por el retrovisor y vio un cierto brillo familiar en sus ojos, y una leve curva en el extremo de sus labios, justo como era antes de ir a la guerra. Por un lado sintió como si recuperase de nuevo a su amigo, pero por otro lado estaba Sam, que pareció haber creído todo cuanto Bucky había dicho. Decidió que si no quería lastimar a ambos debería tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Bueno, ya que no puedes conducir más –dijo Bucky con una expresión más viva en su mirada—, supongo que yo conduciré hasta Leipzig

—Pero si nos vuelven a detener, ¿qué licencia de conducir enseñarás? –Intervino Steve antes que Falcon iniciara una discusión —No Bucky, tendré que conducir yo, porque a mí tampoco me confiscaron la licencia de conducir.

Barnes resolló, todo lo había colocado en su mochila, hasta los pasaportes falsos que recuperase de Hydra.

—Y como yo he sido el que ha conseguido el automóvil yo iré a lado del conductor –Se adelantó Sam antes de que Bucky pudiese decir algo más.

Él se cruzó de brazos y no dijo nada más.

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta –le dijo Steve viéndole desde el retrovisor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:** como ya se sabe los personajes le pertenecen a Marvel y el fanfic está basado en la película Civil War. No me queda más que agradecer a las personas que leen esta pequeña historia, porque yo suelo hacerme bolas con la trama cuando alargo mucho las cosas.

 **Leipzig 3**

—Leipzig no está lejos –dijo Sam —, en dos horas podríamos llegar si tomamos la carretera F10.

—Entonces me indicarás por donde debemos ir –dijo Steve contento de ponerse finalmente en camino, pero al momento el coche perdió velocidad —, no puede ser.

—¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Sam.

—Creo que no tenemos combustible –respondió con preocupación Steve.

—De todos los automóviles aparcados en esta ciudad, tenías que robar uno sin gasolina –Le recriminó Bucky a Sam.

—¡Qué! Si por mí fuera estaríamos en un Audi plateado a medio camino de Leipzig –espetó Sam.

—No había forma de saber Bucky —dijo el Cap como forma de disculpa –. Lo que queda por hacer es buscar una es estación de servicio. ¿Voluntarios?

—Me reconocerían fácilmente –dijo Bucky recordándole a Rogers sus propias palabras y cruzándose de brazos.

—Te dije que tomáramos el Audi –Sam tampoco se mostraba muy cooperativo.

—Supongo que tendré que ir yo –dijo Steve resignado —, no se maten entre ustedes en mi ausencia –luego añadió —, y lo digo en serio.

Steve caminó por unos minutos, afortunadamente se llevó el móvil consigo y pudo encontrar una gasolinera y comprar el combustible que les hacía falta aunque al momento de pagar recién se dio cuenta de que no contaba con Euros, solamente dólares y de que Steve no entendiera bien el inglés del sujeto, por eso Steve tuvo la sensación de que se habían aprovechado de él, porque dio todo el dinero que traía encima y no recibió nada de cambio.

Cuando regresó la escena no era alentadora. Bucky tenía los parlantes del automóvil en la mano izquierda que salía por una ventana del escarabajo mientras que Falcon, desde el asiento delantero, intentaba quitárselos sin poder alcanzarlos.

—¿Qué en el nombre del cielo pasa aquí? –la voz d Steve sonó más como un reclamo que como pregunta.

—Que tú amigo no sabe nada de música –respondió Falcon

—¿Cómo puedes llamar música a esos ruidos? –Dijo Bucky – Es insoportable, me estoy volviendo loco.

—No son ruidos, se llama hip—hop y es lo que se escucha en estos días.

—Le pedí que bajara el volumen y no quiso hacerlo.

—No era motivo para arrancar los parlantes.

—Tú me dijiste que te obligara a callar ese ruido y lo hice.

Steve sacudió su cabeza. Bucky era su amigo más entrañable y Sam siempre le apoyaba en todo, que ambos se traían un mal rollito entre sí no parecía gran cosa al principio, pero las cosas parecían salirse de control. Si ambos no comenzaban a llevarse bien las cosas podrían terminar bastante mal.

—Sam suelta a Bucky. Bucky pon esos parlantes en su lugar –Ordenó Steve —. Me voy por cinco minutos y ustedes hacen todo lo posible porque los atrapen.

—Él comenzó –dijo Bucky

—Ha sí, disculpa porque a mí no me gusta el goth doom metal punk como a ti.

—¿Cómo sabes que me gusta el metal? –Barnes se mostró sinceramente extrañado.

—Con esa mirada asesina se nota.

—Bucky ¿te gusta el metal? –Le preguntó Steve con curiosidad

—Me parece que a los guardias de la base secreta les gustaba esa música –Explicaba recordando esos días —. No creo que fuese parte de convertirme en el Soldado de Invierno. No suena tan mal si lo piensas –Luego se puso a tararear para sí — …Twenty twenty twenty four hours to go, I wanna be sedated, nothing to do, no where to go o,I wanna be sedated

Steve y Sam le dieron una Mirada de extrañeza.

—Eso explica los ojos ahumados –dijo para sí Steve recordando ese encuentro sobre la azotea del edificio –. Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos porque no quiero llegar tarde a mi cita con Sharon.

—Claro, estaría mal en tu primero cita –dijo Sam como cierta picardía.

—No es eso a lo que me refería.

—Por fin –dijo Bucky —, no sabes cuantas veces invité a varias chicas para que salieran con Steve, pero nunca dio resultado.

—Porque ellas parecían más interesadas en salir contigo. Además no es una cita cita. Ella nos va a devolver nuestro equipo.

Bucky y Sam intercambiaron miradas furtivas y Steve lo notó, cuando sus amigos comenzaban a coincidir en pensamiento, las cosas iban peor para él.

—Bueno será mejor marcharnos –dijo sin ocultar su molestia.

Steve encendió el automóvil, pero simplemente no caminaba.

—Algo anda mal, no es el combustible, parece que es el sistema eléctrico.

—Es tú culpa –Sam comenzó a recriminar otra vez —, tú lo arruinaste al arrancar los altavoces.

—Si apagabas esa cosa cuando te lo pedí nada de esto hubiera pasado.

—Chicos, no comiencen de nuevo.

—Bueno, si el coche no camina, tomemos otro –dijo Bucky.

—Sí, uno como el que yo quería –Siguió Sam.

—No vamos a robar nada más por hoy –respondió Steve —, ya tengo muchos cargos de conciencia.

—Pero en las otras confrontaciones –le recordó Falcon —, tú mismo dijiste que tuviste que hacer este tipo de cosas.

—Una cosa es robarles a los nazis, otra a gente decente.

—Es que tú no sabes si no son nazis –Le dijo Bucky.

—Les digo que no robaremos nada más por hoy –Steve se bajó del coche y revisó el motor para ocultar su enojo. No sabía qué era peor, si tener a sus mejores amigos peleando entre sí, lo que obviamente perjudicaba la misión, o si tenerles por fin de acuerdo, según su percepción, en hacerle la vida imposible.

Finalmente pareció dar con la respuesta, no sobre sus amigos, sino sobre el coche.

–Ya sé lo que sucede aquí –dijo cerrando portezuela trasera del escarabajo azul —. Es la batería. Muchachos necesito ayuda.

—¿Para qué? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo Bucky y Sam.

—Para que empujen el coche mientras le doy arranque y antes de que digan nada, recuerden que ustedes dos tienen la culpa.

Sam y Bucky se miraron entre sí. Conocían a Steve y el tono con el que les hablaba, sabían que no estaba bromeando. Refunfuñando los dos se bajaron del automóvil y comenzaron a empujar, mientras Steve intentaba conectar los cables verdes como Sam le había enseñado.

Dio resultado y pronto el motor comenzó a funcionar, el sonido del viejo motor en funcionamiento mientras se desplazaba por el camino. Steve dio un vistazo por el retrovisor y ahí estaban sus dos amigos de pie esperando a que detuviese el automóvil, y cuando vieron que Steve simplemente no frenaba se pusieron a correr detrás de él.

Fueron unos cuando metros más allá que Rogers piso el freno que los dos le dieron alcance.

—Si vamos a hacer esto tenemos que trabajar en equipo –les dijo mientras Sam y Bucky asintieron con la cabeza, e ingresaron al coche y una vez dentro continuó —. Espero entiendan que tenemos que estar unidos.

—Lo sentimos –dijeron Wilson y Barnes al mismo tiempo.

—Además no queremos que llegues tarde a tu primera cita –dijo Sam.

—Sí, yo creo que es la década correcta –añadió Bucky.

Steve solamente bajó la cabeza, y suspiró mientras pensaba.

—Serán solamente dos horas de camino a Leipzig, pero parecerán dos semanas.

FIN

 **Notas Finales:** La canción que tararea Bucky es I wanna be sedated de los Ramones, por si alguien no la ha reconocido. Lo que pasa es que me parece que es una canción que le queda bien.


End file.
